


Can you resurrect love?

by Diva31



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, Magic, No lesbians die - not again, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva31/pseuds/Diva31
Summary: After leaving Christina without magic and dying and losing Tic in the process, Leti decides to go and find Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 66
Kudos: 119





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea I had and hope to put down in a short story - a few chapters only.

Leti was numb. Everything that had happened – Ruby’s death, Tic’s death, the white witches death – she didn’t know how to react, not truly. This was all so fucked up. She kept telling herself it was all for a good cause, that what they did was right, that Christina got what she deserved and had it all coming. But the voice in the back of her mind made her doubt their actions. 

’Was it worth it?’, ’Was it truly worth it to lose both Tic and Ruby?’, ’You should have given the white witch a chance to find an alternative solution and the deaths could’ve been avoided’. Right? 

She shook her head ’No’. She never trusted the white bitch and never would’ve no matter what she did to prove otherwise. She was the reason she lost Tic and Ruby. It was all Christina’s fault!

„Fuck this and fuck her,“ Leti muttered angrily under her breath and got out of the car.

Immediately after they were done with Christina, she drove to the mansion. 

Her goal was to find Ruby, if there was anything left of her and put her to rest properly. The white bitch deserved to die alone but Ruby didn’t, especially not in the mansion of horror. At least she assumed that was where she would find her. 

The house loomed in front of her - large and oppressing and she felt like she didn't belong here. She dreaded going in, thinking of any excuse to postpone it but she couldn't leave Ruby in there - not in that place.

She pushed the large door of the mansion open and with determination stepped in. She didn’t expect anyone since Ruby had mentioned Christina lived alone but she was still cautious. 

Standing in the middle of the front hall, she was overwhelmed and didn’t even know where to start. The house was huge.   
Upstairs? Backyard? Basement? She checked the closest rooms, but aside the lavish interior which made her scoff and eye roll, there was no Ruby. 

She thought about calling out but it wasn't her brightest idea. If Ruby was dead...did she expect her ghostly form to respond ’Here I am’?

Leti breezed through the many rooms upstairs next, finding nothing of interest until she opened the doors to a large bedroom and noticed something lying on the huge bed – Ruby’s blue dress.

Well, she was glad it was the right house at least but the thought of her sister engaging in any sort of activities with Christina or William, made her want to throw up. And to top it all off, when Ruby had told her William was Christina and she was fine with it, Leti was horrified – Ruby had needed a reality check but sadly Leti’s words hadn’t affected her. She never understood why Ruby stayed or what did the white witch have to keep her by her side. 

She walked around the bedroom, rummaging through things but finding nothing strange or incriminating aside from Ruby’s jewellery and beauty products. She didn’t find anything belonging to Christina, even the dresser was half-empty with only her sisters' things. 

Did the witch have a coffin somewhere dark that she slept in? 

It suddenly hit her as she rushed down the stairs and straight to the basement. She pushed the door open, slamming it against the wall in a loud echo.

„Of course the basement,“ Leti muttered to herself and started descending the stairs into the unknown.

Reaching the bottom she wasn't exactly surprised at what she saw – papers scattered, vials lying all around. No coffin though. 

Her searching gaze caught a curtain and silhouette of something behind it. She inhaled and exhaled, calming her nerves and pulled the curtain aside.

„Ruby!“ she dashed to her sister and shook her gently to wake her up. Nothing happened. She tried again but Ruby remained motionless. Leti felt for her pulse and was relieved that her sister had one which proved that she was alive and looking her over, not hurt.

„What did she do to you?“ 

Leti pulled a chair and set it beside her sister. She was helpless and didn't know what to do. Was Ruby enchanted? Under some sleeping spell? Did she drink some poison that put her in this state? Did the witch hit her over the head with a shovel? 

She tried to recall anything Christina told them about magic and while she didn't remember anything about this, she recalled Ruby mentioning that Christina had her notes and a notebook listing all the spells she knew.

She rummaged through all the papers on the table, trying to read and understand but so far nothing mentioned Ruby's condition. 

„Christina was Ruby,“ she said out loud, „so this is the shapeshifting crap she did. Shapeshifting...“ 

She moved to drawers and cupboards. Surely Christina kept her spellbook close. 

She threw things around, pulled stuff out of the drawers becoming frustrated. She threw a book against a wall with a painting on it, making it fall and revealing a notebook in a carved out hole in the wall. 

She picked it up, flipped it open and her anger was replaced with excitement – this was Christina's spellbook.

Sitting down next to Ruby, she searched for anything that could explain her condition and the means to reverse it. It took her a while and after reading through, what seemed like hundreds of spells, she finally found the one she needed. 

„Ok, ok, I guess all I have to do is try? What could go wrong?“ she laughed nervously. 

She made sure she understood the words she had to say, took Ruby's hand in her own, braced herself and said the spell. Nothing happened. Did she read it wrong?

Re-reading the instructions she came upon a small note on the lower corner – an offering of blood has to be made before saying the words.   
„Of course,“ Leti eye-rolled and grabbed the small knife from the table next to them. 

She repeated what she did before, only this time she cut her palm and let some drops of her blood drop on Ruby hand. 

She was feeling it the second first word left her mouth - the surge of power and magic, the feeling of strength and fulfilment – one could get addicted to it.

Still, nothing happened and Leti began to think that it didn't work, that she had failed once again and Ruby was lost to her like Tic was. She let the tears, that had threatened to fall for a while, flow. 

„Leti? What happened? Why are you here? Where's Christina?“


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let and Ruby have a talk, some confessions are made, some truths unearthed and as they "Truth hurts".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Ruby and Christina never kissed or had sex as their true selves. Hope you enjoy.

„Ruby...“ Leti wiped away her tears. Her eyes were puffy but she didn't care right now.

She was happy the spell had worked, happy that Christina had lied about Ruby's death and got up to hug her sister. Ruby reciprocated the gesture but her questions remained.

„Last thing I remember – Christina and the hurt in her eyes. Leti, where is she? I need to talk to her.“

The younger woman remained silent, avoiding Ruby's searching gaze. 

„Leti! Where is Christina!?“

„She's dead!“ Leti raised her voice and got up from the chair. „Alright? She's dead and so is Tic.“

„What do you mean? I was just talking to her before...You're shittin' me, right? This is some sick joke.“

„I'm telling the truth.“

„That would be a first.“ Ruby snarked.

„Ruby,“ Leti sighed and sat back down on the chair. She took her sisters' hands in her own, fresh tears in the corners of her eyes. „They're both gone.“

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing, this had to be some sort of dream or hallucination or perhaps she was teleported into some twisted alternate universe.

„How? What happened?“

Leti told Ruby all that had gone down, leaving no detail out. She finally started crying when she got the part about Tic and got angry when she got to the part about Christina's loss of magic and eventual demise. Ruby was listening and taking everything in and she was overcome with many emotions.

„That's not possible,“ Ruby got up from the slab she was still on and started pacing. „She told me there was an alternative solution, that she knew there was no need for Tic to die if she could only get a look at the Book of Names. The spell she needed, she only had a part of it and she told me she was gonna ask for the book.“ She turned to Leti. „Didn't she come and ask?“

„She came but we uh...we said no.“

„Why?“

„Why? Are you serious? Because Christina bloody Braithwhite couldn't be trusted. She waltzes in and out of the blue tells us she has an alternative solution and all she needs is the same book she's been hunting for? Are you fucking kidding me?“

„She always had that solution. That was one of the reasons she needed the book in the first place.“

„That's bullshit, Ruby and you know it!“

Leti wasn't having it. Tic was dead, her life was a mess and all thanks to the white devil they let into their lives. 

„Because I knew her and-“

„What is with you and your fascination with her? First William and then her? I know they were the same person but I just don't get it. What was it that made you forget your family and spend weeks in this hellhole?! Was it the sex? The money? The lavish living? What?!“

„I care about her! More than I thought I would!“

That shut Leti up as she sank into her chair in shock. She certainly didn't expect that kind of confession. Was her sister in love?

„I was very much in the same place as you – I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her, not her nor William. Yes I will admit, the sex was good and William always told me what I wanted to hear, which was nice but I didn't trust him, not one inch. A white man interested in a black woman? Immediate red flag. And then Christina appeared and I was instantly triggered, thinking it was some game they played, a trap but it wasn't. I got to know her and after some time I realized that was what I wanted – someone to be honest with me and care about me without some ulterior motive. She never asked for anything aside my company and that was something I offered freely and gladly.“

„Did you two, you know, like you and William?“ 

Leti had to ask, the whole idea absurd and new to her. Is Ruby being that way? There were no signs or hints anywhere.

„We never had sex as our real selves. We didn't even kiss. She was always William during those encounters, which was something I wanted to address but...I don't know, it never came up.“

„That all doesn't excuse her behaviour.“

Leti still wasn't having it. Christina might've been nice to Ruby for whatever reason but the fact that she killed Tic to get what she wanted remaining.

„What behaviour was that? Unlike you, she never lied to me or kept things from me. Magic and her plans, I knew about them and she didn't hide that fact that she needed Tic's blood for the spell. I can't recall a time she was dishonest with me, aside from the shapeshifting. Didn't she help you and others constantly? Came to our aid when Dee was cursed? So she asked for a few things in return but did it make her the devil? And Tic? You blame her for his death but you're so blind to see it was your fault in the first place.“

„My fault? I wasn't the one to cut his arms open and bathe in his blood!“

„No, but you were the one to say no when she asked for the Book of Names, signing Tic's death warrant instantly.“

„I didn't trust her and I didn't know if she was playing us or being honest. You gotta see it from my vantage point.“

„I do see, Leti. Because she was white, rich, arrogant and ignorant you made the prejudiced choice that she was the enemy. While I agree in some parts I can't agree with that notion. Not once did she hurt any of us or do you consider a favour or two something one should die for?“

„Of course not.“

„Yet they're both dead and you blame her but not yourself nor Mr Fix-It because the way I see it, you both did an excellent job of fucking things up on your own. Christina wasn't even needed. And don't get me started on Montrose and his choices.“

„And you're so pure, aren't you Ruby? Nothing is your fault,“ Leti snapped, throwing some of the guilt back.

„I never said that. I blame myself as much as I blame you. I could've done more or helped with the Book of Names, anything. But I chose to help you in the end, thus betraying her and that was my biggest mistake. I regret it and if I could I would take it all back – but I can't.“

She felt tears coming and turned away from Leti.

„Ruby-“

„Don't, just don't. I need to be alone for a while.“

„I can give you a lift to your apartment and we can talk more later.“

Let got up and waited for Ruby to follow her.

„No, I'm gonna stay here.“

„In this hellhole? Why?“ Leti was surprised.

„You won't understand but I need to say my goodbye. She was a large part of my life, whether you like it or not and I need to...I just need to, ok?“

Leti was a bit suspicious but let it go for now. She sighed and walked to the stairs leading up.

„You'll call me when you're ready to talk?“ Ruby nodded. „Alright, I'll see you then.“ With that, she left Ruby alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments or feedback. 
> 
> xoxoxo


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby admits some truths and sets on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one this time but 2-3 more left until it's done. Hope you enjoy.

After Leti left, Ruby did her best to keep her emotions in check but realizing it was pointless, she let it all out. 

The anger at Leti and the others for letting Christina die which, Tic's unnecessary death which was a result of their foolishness by denying the blonde's request. Her frustration at Christina for not asking for her help regarding the Book of Names, which would've avoided all the shit that had happened and her heartwrenching pain, agony and sadness at Christina's death.

She hadn't realized her true feelings for the woman until it had been too late. She should've never agreed to help Leti – never. The exact moment she had seen the hurt in Christina's eyes, the betrayal the other woman must have felt, Ruby realized she had made a mistake, a grave mistake. 

Thinking back to a time before all the bullshit that had happened, every word Christina had said, every action she had taken with her, every gift, every smile, every time she'd made a move to touch her but then pulled back, as if unsure how Ruby would react – she was certain, she'd bet her life on it, Christina had cared about her. Maybe even loved.

But her touch would've been welcome, more so than William's but Ruby had had no chance of voicing her emotions. Telling her she had thought about Christina's lips on hers, her fingers on her skin and sliding into her – in and out, her voice in her ear – too often had she thought about it.  
She could've told her if she wanted to but she reasoned she had been afraid of her own emotions, her desire and need for the blonde. 

Ruby didn't care about their obvious differences – money, power, colour of their skin – she never did. 

She missed Christina and her smug smirk when she knew she did something right to earn her approval or smile.

But why hadn't she taken the step? Why did she let the one person, who had shown her she cared about her unconditionally, slip through her fingers? Why had she been so stupid?

It felt as if there was a void in her heart, a hole that kept bleeding. It was something she hadn't felt before, not truly. And she knew what this meant, knew if she admitted it to herself, everything would change. 

She was in love with Christina and the blonde wasn't here to hear or see her confess it. 

She slammed her fist down on the table the blonde used to work on - mixing her potions, writing on her papers and sometimes sleeping on it. 

No, not sometimes, often, Ruby recalled. There were many times Ruby had found the blue-eyed woman asleep on her desk, once again working through the night. She'd have no heart to disturb her, knowing well if she were to, Christina would continue her work and not join her upstairs in bed. 

Ruby hadn't exactly understood why at first. As William, Christina was so confident, so eager and pleasing and the sex was phenomenal but as herself, while attentive, caring and smart, she was always keeping Ruby at arm's length or if they happened to forget personal space, then she seemed hesitant to initiate any physical contact. 

But Ruby didn't initiate any contact as well and that was something she had planned on changing but...

„She's gone,“ Ruby whispered into the empty basement. „Christina...“

She had held them back but now the tears came freely and she let them. 

After a while, the tears dried and anger set in once again. She was powerless against the fate, there was nothing she could do to fix this, no way of turning back the time and shaking some sense into them all, perhaps sharing some slaps as well – with Tic and Leti specifically. 

She walked back to the slab she had been sleeping on and noticed Christina's notebook. Leti had set it on the chair before leaving, which honestly surprised Ruby. True, they had the Book of Names but Christina's notebook had spells the book didn't have. Why leave it?

She picked it up and started flipping through it. 

She remembered one of the conversations she'd had with Christina. She had attempted on teaching Ruby some of the easier spells, like the butterflies or something as silly as changing one's hair colour without the shapeshifting. Christina had been very patient and when Ruby failed, she eagerly encouraged her to try again.

'You'll succeed eventually, just keep trying and don't get frustrated if you fail,' she had said.

Eventually Ruby did succeed, after many failures, she got the butterflies flying and was able to turn Christinas beautiful blonde hair black. Both temporarily but the joy in Christina's eyes was reward enough. 

She kept flipping the pages, her mind on the memories with Christina, until one particular spell caught her attention.

„Resurrection,“ her eyes coming to a realization. „Is it possible,“ she kept reading, taking in Christina's flawless handwriting. 

After a good time later, she took a step back, her mind set on a new goal.

She grabbed the notebook, rushed to the garage, threw the door open and aside from the totalled silver Bentley, she was met with a black Rolls Royce Silver Cloud. Perfect. 

Grabbing the set of keys off the table on the side, she hopped in, started the engine and sped away. 

She slowly approached the area where the spell took place and hoped there was no-one else there. She wasn't even sure what she'd find but she knew this was what she had to do, the right thing, to fix everything or at least try.

Once she was close enough to the altar, she got out of the car and cautiously walked to the centre of it. She noticed the mess, probably from the explosion Leti told her about and inched closer to the large stone. 

She was afraid of what she'd find, thinking what the hell was she doing, that she'd need help, that she'd lost her mind but the moment she saw Christina's hand, tears prickled her eyes.

„Christina,“ she sobbed and closed the remaining distance.

Ruby dropped down on her knees next to the lifeless body of the blonde woman and gasped at what she saw. 

Christina's throat was crushed, blood everywhere and her eyes, her once radiant blue eyes, were open but distinguished. She raised her shaking hard and closed the eyes with a heavy heart. 

Ruby didn't understand. Leti had said Christina was alive when she had left her there.

„Who did this to you?“ 

She took the lifeless hand in her own and brought it to her lips, kissing the fingers. Christina's hand was heavy and cold and Ruby was reminded why she was here and what she had to do. 

The stone, she had to get it off her somehow. She took out the notebook and searched for a spell anxiously. Finding it, she remembered what the blonde had taught her and said the words. She repeated the words, chanting them and after a while, the stone started reacting, slowly got up and hovered over the body. Ruby used her free hand and directed the stone away to the side and once satisfied with its distance, stopped chanting, making the object drop on the ground. 

Ruby picked Christina up gently, grimacing when hearing the blonde's bones crackle but still set on the goal. 

Ruby would make it work. There had to be a way to fix what was damaged. 

She set the blonde on the backseat of the car, making sure she was secured and drove back to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or leave feedback.
> 
> xoxo


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Leti interact and she finally tries the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, hope you like.  
> As magic was iffy in the show, took liberties to do with it as I please :D

Ruby had dragged Christina's dead body to the basement, which was harder than she had initially thought. For a skinny person, who never ate enough, to which Ruby had been a regular witness, Christina was pretty heavy. Or rather it was the 'dead weight' she had to drag. By the time Ruby had gotten her on the same slab she had previously been in a coma for, she was sweaty, out of breath and tired. 

She avoided looking at the body afterwards, trying to work around it but too often her steps took her to the vicinity of it and her gaze stole glances. She didn't know how to feel at this point. Christina's whole body was a mess – bones were broken, most of the lower half of her body mangled and crushed and the neck beyond repair. 

She could only imagine what the blonde had felt and wondered if she'd be in her place, would she even want to be revived. 

You can forget the pain but the feeling will always linger at the back of your mind, waiting for a perfect time to emerge. Even if she could bring Christina back, would she return as she is or be healed? Would she forget what had happened or return angry and vengeful? 

Too many unknowns but Ruby wasn't gonna be swayed from her path. She wasn't going to give up on Christina when the blonde never gave up on her, no matter what.

There was a hard impatient knocking on the front door. Leti wondered who it could be, as she wasn't expecting anyone, and opened the door.

„Ruby?“

„Leti, we need to talk.“

„Come on in,“ and Ruby stepped past her and inside the house.

They walked to the living room and Leti took a seat, nervous and uneasy about Ruby's visit. She didn't expect her so soon, their last conversation didn't end exactly well. But none the less, she was glad her sister came. Her biggest fear was that Ruby would stop talking to her and after losing Tic and the disarray the rest of the family was in, Leti needed her more than she was willing to admit. She wasn't stupid. She understood the decisions she had made their relationship worse than it had been but she had a faint hope it could be salvaged.

„I'm sorry, Leti,“ Ruby finally said, sitting across from her sister, „this isn't a social visit, not exactly. I need something.“

„How can I help,“ Leti was eager to fix their fragile relationship and wanted to help in any way she was able.

„The Mark of Cain, how does it work?“

Leti was taken back by this. She knew from what Ruby had mentioned in the past about Christina telling her about and teaching her magic but she didn't expect such a straightforward question.

„It makes you invulnerable and heals. From what I've read in the Book of Names, it can heal injuries-“

„Give me an example.“

„Gunshot wounds, cuts, things like that.“

„Broken bones?“ Ruby didn't want to give too much away. She was certain Leti would be against her plan.

„Yes.“

„Anything else? Christina was pretty confident with it and you asked her to put it on Tic, did you not?“

Leti scoffed. Of course, Christina told her about it. 

„It can bring you back from death but only if the death has been recent – a few hours but not longer. Why do you wanna know?“

„I want it for myself.“

„Why?“

Ruby sighed, expecting this.

„Why not, Leti? After everything that has happened, I don't feel safe. The future is uncertain and I'd like to protect myself in any way that I can. 

„Fair enough but didn't Christina put it on you?“ 

The way the blonde had seemed protective of Ruby, which still confused Leti, she had been certain Ruby had the Mark.

„She never offered and I never asked. I felt safe and protected. Even outside of her domain, I felt the same way. But now?" Ruby scoffed. "She's gone and I can't exactly trust anyone and I believe the Mark will guarantee no harm comes to me.“ 

Ruby knew she was being hurtful with Leti but her sister had to understand, most of the shit that went down, was in big parts her fault. And at this rate, she wasn't sure she could trust Leti. It was an uncomfortable truth to not trust one's family but it was as it was. Leti had to earn her trust back whether she liked it or not.

„I don't mind casting it on you-“

„No. I need the spell so I can do it myself.“ Leti raised an eyebrow. „If some assholes think they can remove the Mark from me, I can cast it back.“

„Fine.“ 

Leti got up, left the room and after a few minutes, returned with a sheet of paper and handed it to Ruby. 

„I wrote it down for you. Be careful.“

„I always am,“ Ruby got up and walked to the door. Before leaving, she turned around and offered a small smile. „I'll call.“

Back at the basement and beside Christina's lifeless body, Ruby was once again uncertain. Christina had been dead for a while so the spell wouldn't revive her but she hoped it would heal her injuries. Would it even heal them on someone dead? She had no answers but if she didn't try, she'd never know.

She said the words without hesitation, making sure to pronounce them correctly. 

She needed for it to work, it was the only thing she had. She waited and waited and was slowly starting to lose hope. She had nothing else she could use. 

A few more minutes pass and that's when Ruby notices it – the crushed neck started to heal itself, closing up and after a few seconds it was once again long and smooth, no scars and no evidence of there ever being a wound. 

She pulled the cover off Christina's body and sure thing, every wound was gone and her lower body back to normal – no broken bones, no crushed limbs – her Christina was perfect again.

She broke down next to her and it was probably the most she has ever cried. She was happy the Mark had worked and was once again on the blonde's abdomen but wrecked with grief for the body still being lifeless. It all hit her anew.

„I miss you,“ she sniffled after the crying had subsided, „I miss you so much.“ 

She took one of Christina's cold hands in her own and held it – like a lifeline. She truly did miss her – her rare smile, blue eyes, their talks, her wit and the way she explained magic, with awe and excitement. Every touch they'd shared made Ruby weak from her knees, something she never told Christina, something she regretted, something she wanted to feel again. 

If she had just been honest about her feelings, could she have avoided this altogether? Could she have swayed Christina from her plan of becoming immortal by offering love and a lifetime full of firsts until the days would naturally end for them? 

Did Christina even love her back or was it all an act, a perfect con to make Ruby believe what she wanted to believe? 

No! One thing she was certain of was that Christina had loved her in her strange way. And that was one of the few reasons Ruby had fallen so deep and hard for her – her quirkiness, her unapologetic honesty, her oddness. 

But would she return to her with the same love or would it be tinted with disgust and hate due to her betrayal? And if she did, Ruby would do anything and everything to earn her forgiveness, to prove to her that her love is true and she'd never betrayed her again.

For the next few hours, she did some research on the spell she had found in Christina's notebook. It spoke of ghosts of the past, something about accepting the subject as they were, flaws and everything, and if the intent was true, it would work. Ruby was confused by this. Without accepting Christina for what she was, Ruby would've never loved her. And the intent? The desire to bring them back or was it something else? 

As more hours passed, Ruby had become more confused and the situation became similar to the Mark – if she didn't try, she'd never know.

She grabbed a knife and proceeded with the first step – blood sacrifice. 

She had to remove the Mark from Christina to continue. She cut her palm and the blondes and linked their hands together mixing the blood. 

The second step was to say the words, once again chant them, until she'd feel...something. So she did so, saying the words calmly, keeping her gaze on Christina's closed eyes. 

She didn't know what was supposed to happen next but after a while, she felt strange, like she was being pulled and before everything went dark, she could've sworn she felt her hand being squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback :)
> 
> xoxoxo


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby goes through some interesting scenes of Christina's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a fast update, wasn't it? :D  
> Sorry for the long delay. I just lost my writing groove for a while but now it's back. This chapter is a bit longer and hopefully there's only 1 more to go.

When darkness replaced with light, Ruby found herself in a hospital. Her immediate thought was that Christina revived but with complications. Then she had called for the ambulance and somewhere on the way she lost her memory and now woke up here - but it was as ridiculous as it was absurd. She stood there confused until a nurse, who suddenly appeared from nowhere from the room right next to her, just walked right through her. 

Was she dead and cursed to haunt a hospital forever? 'That makes so much sense,' she grumbled to no one. Did she die while performing the spell? Christina has a note about side effects but death was a bit extreme. Ruby eye-rolled. She wouldn't be surprised if 'death' was a side effect to her beloved. That would be very Christina.

She looked around and realized the hospital seemed a bit...old. Namely the furniture and certain machinery, it was something one could expect to see in the 1920s or 1930s. Or it was a really old hospital that had no funds to upgrade their equipment or were ignorant to. She walked around the halls, looking around and trying to understand what was going on, not caring that people kept walking through her but glad no one actually saw her.

She came to a stop in front of a room when she heard a baby crying so she became curious and tried to open the door but her hand went right through it. 'Perks of being a ghost' she bitterly thought and walked through the door.

She met with the backs of three men and one the side, a crib with a crying baby in it. Her first instinct was to walk to the baby. It was a beautiful child – blonde hair and the most expressive blue eyes she has ever seen on an infant. The baby stopped crying when she smiled down at it.

Could the baby see her?

Her attention turned to the adults in the room, wondering why they were ignoring the child and walked closer to them. She needed to see who they were.

„It was an accident, Samuel, I am sorry for your loss-“ the man in a white coat tried to say but was cut off.

„Accident!?“ the blonde man, named Samuel yelled, making the baby cry again. „I refuse to believe it. Clarissa was an excellent driver.“

„You have to take into account that she was in labor. It is possible the pain was too great which made her lose control of the car and crash it.“

Ruby swallowed a lump in her throat. Clarissa? Her eyes darted to the crib and then back to the man named Samuel. No. Was the baby...Christina?

„Seamus, look into it. I want whoever was responsible pay for it.“

The man in a police uniform nodded and then left the room, slamming the door.

„Samuel,“ the man, that Ruby assumed was a doctor, tried again. „Be reasonable. I understand how you feel-“

„You can't possibly know how I feel! I lost my wife and my son in one day!“

„There was nothing we could do for you wife and son but you daughter was born healthy and no scratch on her. I believe her twin, your son, took most of the impact, protecting her.“

„Yes,“ the tall blond man said and walked to the crib. „My lucky daughter.“ He looked down at the baby but his face was void of emotion. Ruby cringed.

„What did you name her?“

„Christina and my son Christian.“

Suddenly Ruby felt a pull, like someone was dragging her away from there. Before it all went dark again, she caught a glimpse of baby Christina who looked straight at her.

When she came back to the light, she found herself in a large house.

Ruby scoffed and wondered what was going on? All she wanted was to get Christina back and here she was, cruising down the pathway to the past. The information about her lover having a twin brother came as a surprise, Christina never told her she had one. Did she even know? She made a mental note to ask her about it if she was to be successful with the spell.

She moved around the house the same way she did back at the hospital until she came to a few photos.

One of the photos showed a tall woman standing beside an equally tall man Ruby recognized as Samuel Braithwhite. Looking closer at the woman – long blonde hair, blue eyes and breathtaking beauty, she came to a conclusion it was the late Clarissa Braithwhite. Christina definitely got her blinding looks from her. The second photo had Samuel and standing next to him, Christina. Her resemblance to her mother was quite uncanny. Christina seemed no older than 18 on the photo. Ruby sighed. It seems she was in the Braithwhite manor, at least when it was still standing.

She kept walking around, trying to find the event she was supposed to see until she heard something from a room she was passing by. She walked through the door and had to jump aside as two women slammed against the door while heavily kissing. Ruby took a closer glance and one of the women, the aggressor, was Christina and she didn't recognize the other one but she was white, older, shorter and had dark brown hair.

Ruby felt like she was trespassing on something intimate but it seemed to be the only event she was able to stumble upon. Perhaps she needed to see this.

The women were getting quite heavily into it and Ruby didn't need to be a genius to know where it was heading. She couldn't help but think how lucky this woman was to be able to kiss Christina and to be able to feel her touch. As Christina's hand snaked under the skirt of the other woman, Ruby wished it was her pinned against that door, her being ravaged by those perfect lips, her moaning and Christina's hands touching her skin.

„Christina,“ the brunette panted but didn't push the blonde away, „we should be studying, we shouldn't do this.“

The blonde stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes.

„We can stop if you want, Mrs.Myers, just say the word,“ Christina gave the woman a way out.

„Your father-“

„He cares little for what I do as long as I stay out from his way. So what will it be?“

They continued as clothes were discarded and before fingers started exploring the forbidden fruit, Christina stopped and looked around.

„What is it? Why'd you stop?“ the brunette panted, aroused and in need, frustrated the blonde stopped.

The blonde continued looking around the room and her gaze stopped where Ruby was standing. Christina seemed confused.

„I have this feeling,“ the blonde said, „a familiar one, like I've felt it before. Like someone is here and watching me.“

„There's no-one here,“ the brunette said looking around the dim room briefly and pulled Christina back to continue her task of fucking her.

At this point Ruby left through the opposite wall and tried to calm her breathing. Did Christina see her? Like in the hospital? What was the whole point of what she saw? To see that she wasn't the first woman Christina had been with? That Christina did prefer women as her sexual partners? Hardly a surprise.

Technically, she was never with Christina, only William, never the blonde herself. Ruby was jealous of the brunette in the room but without clear reason. It was obviously a past event, certainly not the only tryst the blonde had, so why be jealous? She felt like a fool. It was all her own doing. She would've had it all with her but in her doubt and fear she kept pushing the blonde away and the outcome was this.  
If Christina sensed her, or saw her, she needed to let her know. To let her know she was trying to bring her back.

She stormed back into the room but met with darkness.

When she returned to the light, she was now in the middle of a barely lit alley.

'Now what?' Ruby grumbled mentally. 'Gonna witness Jack the Ripper in the act and find out it was Christina all along?' 

She was confused, tired and wanted for all of this to end. She just wanted Christina back!

She repeated her earlier pattern, walking around the alley and looking for the event she supposed to witness. After a while she came upon a dumpster and heard some very familiar noises coming from behind it. Looking ahead, she noticed a sign to a known gay club so she didn't have to guess what exactly was going on behind the object. Did she wanna witness it, was another question, one she didn't really wanna answer.

But curiosity got the best of her and she approached the sounds. The first thing she saw was a familiar face – William. Behind a dumpster, getting a blowjob from another man? Certainly a surprise. 

Ruby averted her gaze, trying to give them some privacy, briefly forgetting they couldn't see her and she wasn't really here. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure approaching – tall, slim and definitely female. The closer the woman got, the clearer it was – it was Christina. She was older in this event and resembled the Christina Ruby had fallen in love with. Her clothes, as always, expensive and figure hugging and hair perfectly coiffed. Nothing was out of place.

„William,“ the blonde said as she came to a stop next to the dumpster, not in any way surprised or disturbed by the scene in front of her.

The man servicing said blonde man hurriedly got up and without looking at any of them ran off. 

William smirked, fixed his clothes, zipped his pants and turned to Christina.

„Miss Braithwhite,“ he acknowledged her respectfully, „a woman like yourself shouldn't be caught in a place like this.“

Christina ignored his comment and took a step closer, not bothered by the dirt and grime everywhere.

„I've come to make a proposition.“

„With all due respect,“ William laughed, „you are a beautiful woman but I have to decline. My interests lie elsewhere.“

Christina shook her head and smiled.

„Only a man would assume a proposition would be an invitation for sex.“

„What could you possibly offer me?“ William lit a cigarette and took a puff, seeming confident.

„Money.“ The man chuckled, finding it funny. „We are quite alike,“ Christina continued, resting her back against the brick wall. „You prefer the company of men, I prefer the company of women, you enjoy a wealthy and luxurious lifestyle, as do I. The only difference is – I can afford my life, where you cannot and thus you owe a lot of money to the wrong people.“

Williams face fell, not pleased that she knew about his debts.

„I have it handled.“

„Really? Is the black eye proof of how handled you have it?“ she pointed towards the eye.  
He lit another cigarette.

„Why would you want to help me? If you're feeling generous, there are other men more in need than I am.“

„You have something I need and I believe we could benefit each other well.“

„Assuming I'll say yes, what is it you need exactly?“

„Information and some lying which isn't hard for you. What I need is very simple. I need you to befriend my father, get into his little circle of entitled male friends and pass me any information about what he's doing.“

William started coughing when the smoke went down the wrong pipe.

„Your father? Are you out of you mind?! I've heard the stories! Things he does in his mansion. I don't think I'm the man for it.“

„I'm offering to pay off all your debts and give you enough extra money to sustain your lifestyle for years. All I ask in exchange is information. Besides, the task will be easy when you tell my father, we're engaged. You fit the mold perfectly, William – tall, blonde, blue-eyed – what gorgeous offspring we'll have, or that's what my father will think.“ Christina kept smiling.

The man thought for a moment. The offer was too good to pass and his task seemed easy. All he had to do was pretend and even for a gay man, pretending to love a gorgeous woman, would be easy.

„What makes you so sure he'll believe this little ruse? Won't he suspect a lie as I've never been around the mansion or never been seen with you?“

„Trust me, William. I have it all handled,“ the woman winked, „do we have a deal?“

He looked at the outstretched hand, regarded it for a second but accepted it in the end. They had a deal.

„Very good,“ the blonde woman said and handed him a small piece of paper. „Meet me there tomorrow at noon and we can go through some of the details. Don't be late.“

With that William left, leaving Christina alone, or rather with the ghostly figure of Ruby who had witnessed the exchange. The blonde started walking back the same direction she came from and stopped right next to Ruby. Christina sighed and Ruby tensed up.

Christina looked to her left and her gaze met with Ruby's. Did she see her? Ruby swallowed and held her breath in anticipation. Ruby decided to do a little test.

„I miss you,“ she said quietly and looked for any reaction that the other woman heard her.

Christina didn't react, not exactly as her gaze dropped and she let out a hollow laugh. She inhaled and exhaled and started walking away while muttering to herself.

„I'm going mad, hearing voices now,“ she kept walking as Ruby turned around in realizations.

„No!“ she yelled and ran after Christina. „Wait, Christina, I'm here, wait.“ 

She ran after her but the second she ran past the corner the blonde disappeared to, she was once again met with darkness.

When she came to, she met with a desk and two chairs. One of the chairs was empty and the other one occupied by none other than Christina herself.

„What the Hell is going on?“ Ruby said, thinking she was still a ghost or whatever she has been for the past few events.

„If you'll take a seat, then we can try to answer that question,“ the blonde said, startling the brunette.

„You can see me?“

„Very clearly. Now please, take a seat, so we can begin.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback and comments.
> 
> xoxo


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby continues her journey to get Christina back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I am satisfied how it came out but it'll have to do for now. I might change some of it in the future. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ruby took a seat slowly. Her gaze settled on the table between them as her confusion flared.

„You are confused,“ the blonde woman stated and Ruby nodded. 

„Understandable. I assume you didn't read the fine print before casting this spell.“

„I did but it was a bunch of gibberish I didn't understand. Something about accepting someone for who they are.“

„That is exactly what it is. What you've seen and experienced is only a part of it.“

Ruby was lost, she didn't understand what was going on. 

„Am I dead, like you?“

Christina smiled.

„No.“

„Then what is this? How are we here? What was it that I saw?“

„We are in between life and death. Christina's subconscious.“

„I don't understand. It seemed so simple, the spell and-“

„Resurrecting someone is easy, easier than you might think, but the trials and tests the one who performs the spell has to go through and succeed – that's what makes it almost impossible. It comes down to human nature.“

Ruby didn't quite get what this version of Christina was saying, her puzzlement loud in her face. The blonde just smiled. 

„You feel different,“ Ruby said, „not how I remember. Everything is different here,“ she waved around the general area even though the room was empty aside from the chairs and the table.

„You mean Christina?“ she chuckled and Ruby nodded, looking straight in her blue eyes. „I am not her, at least not in the sense you're thinking. I'm a mere manifestation of your subconscious.“

„I'm sorry? A what?“

The blonde sighed, momentarily forgetting Ruby had no idea how magic worked and especially this particular spell.

„Think of me as a guide and a judge. I am,“ she paused, trying to find the correct word, „the person who helps you decide whether resurrecting Christina is justified.“

„Help me decide? What do you mean? I want her back, that should be enough. What is this bullshit?!“

„It's a part of this spell that can't be skipped, I'm afraid and each person, who tries this will get a guide of their own. What form they'll take, depends on them.“

Ruby scoffed, clearly not pleased with how it all proceeded but she had no choice. Christina always warned that magic was unpredictable and often normal laws of nature didn't matter – she should expect surprises.

„Fine, guide me then.“

„Good. Now let's get back to what you witnessed. I understand it confused you but let me try and explain so you'll get a better grasp of things. When you said the words, you became connected with Christina or rather your subconscious intertwined with hers. As a result, you saw most significant events of her life – the good, the bad, the important and the less important ones – glimpses of her past, her actions, her decisions, everything.“

„I only saw a few major ones.“

„Yes, the major ones you walked inside and witnessed directly were the ones she chose to show you. She might not realize what you've done but she senses your presence.“

Ruby thought for a second. Baby Christina, teenage Christina and an adult Christina all sort of sensed her. Could it be true? The adult version of her even heard her.

„You said I saw everything. But I only saw those few events.“

„Dig deeper into your memory and you'll realize you did see it all.“

The brunette was sceptical, all of it sounding a little crazy but she decided to play along. What harm could it do? She concentrated on Christina or the memory of her, everything they went through together, every word said, every look, every touch and after a moment flooding of memories that were not her own, came crashing forth. The guide was right, she did see it all. 

The guide smiled smugly.

„Tell me, after everything you've seen, how do you feel about your loved one? Be honest, she won't know.“

„I don't agree with everything she's done or every decision she's made but....,“ she took a moment to think things through. „...nobody is perfect, especially Christina.“ 

The guide looked a bit surprised.

„She never hid from me who she was and not once did she lie to me, always open and unapologetically honest. I will be honest by saying she frustrates me to no end, even angers me at times but above it all I love her. I am in love with her and I regret not acting on it sooner. Maybe then...just maybe she'd still be alive, be with me and happy. Yes, she's done things I could question and argue about, even go as low as to call her names but what would it accomplish?“

„Did you see how she died?“

„No.“

„Do you wonder why she keeps it hidden? It's a very important event.“

„Maybe...,“ Ruby was emotional, „...if she senses me, if she has realized I'm here, maybe she doesn't wanna hurt me or the event is too painful for her. Either way, it wouldn't matter. It won't change anything.“

She wanted to know who killed her so brutally but she didn't lie – it wouldn't change how she felt.

„I can show you,“ the guide offered with a glint in her eye and raised her hand, her fingers ready to snap the event into life.

„No! I don't wanna see it. If Christina keeps it locked away, it should stay that way.“

„Won't it come between you? The mere idea of the unknown will start to fester and it can ruin what you two might have.“

„It is her choice to either tell me or not. Please, respect it.“

„Very well,“ she lowered her hand, impressed by Ruby's will and her faith in the one she loved. It was a rare sight as many that have come before her and countless many who will come after her will surely give in to the temptation and in the long run, would fail.

„Enough of this!“ Ruby raised her voice, regaining her direction and stood up. 

The guide got up as well and with a wave of her arm, made everything disappear. 

Once again, Ruby was in darkness and she was beginning to lose her patience.  
Suddenly she was thrown back to reality as she now stood right next to Christina's still body on the slab and her own body motionless on the floor, their hands still holding.

„So what will it be,“ the blonde whispered into Ruby's ear, making the other woman jump slightly. „Life or death? Hmm?“ 

The blonde walked around to stand on the other side of the slab, leaning down over Christina. 

„Does this sleeping beauty deserve a second chance on life or was her death justified?“

Anger flared in Rubys eyes but she stayed silent, afraid she'd say the wrong thing and the judge would rule against her.

The blonde started laughing, sounding menacing and eerie. 

„I've made my decision!“ and everything went dark once again.

When Ruby came to, she was still holding Christina's hand but she let go of it when she helped herself up from the floor. Immediately she was by the blonde's side, checking for any signs of life – there seemed to be none. She slumped down on the chair next to her and tears started flowing.

„I'm sorry, Christina,“ she sobbed. „I tried, God I tried but I failed!“

„What did you fail?“ said a hoarse voice from her side and was followed by a cough.

„Christina? You're alive?“

„Feels like it,“ the blonde replied with another cough.

Ruby rushed to the sink, filled a cup with water and the returned to Christina's side. She helped her into a sitting position, no matter how awkward it was and offered her the water. The blonde accepted and emptied the cup.

„Thanks. Can you help me up? I don't think I can manage it on my own.“

The brunette didn't even think twice and helped her. Christina leaned heavily on the other woman and attempted to walk. Her legs were still weak but she managed a few steps until Ruby set her down on the small sofa a few feet away. She patted the space next to her and Ruby occupied it without a second thought.

„I died, that much is certain yet here I am. Here you are,“ she offered a small and rare smile. „I need you to tell me everything.“

And Ruby did. She told her everything, leaving no details out and Christina listened to her without interrupting. After she was done, she waited patiently for the blonde to say something.

„I'm sorry, Ruby,“ she took the brunette's hands in her own and raised them to her lips to kiss them. „I'm sorry you had to go through all of it. Casting that spell was incredibly reckless and dangerous, it couldäve ended in your death!“ 

Ruby was taken back by this and she tried to pull her hands away. But Christina held them in place.

„But I am glad you did,“ she smiled genuinely this time and scooted closer to the other woman. „Quite frankly I am speechless. I never thought, not once, that you'd ever feel something other than tolerance for me. I always thought you liked William and that's why I...“ she stopped, words escaping her. 

„I was stupid,“ Ruby said, pulling the blonde closer, „and scared of my feelings and what they meant. I pulled William close yet pushed you away. I should've seen how you suffered. I mean you didn't show emotions so I'll be honest, you were difficult to read but your actions...they were a clear hint and I am so sorry I decided to support Leti-“ Ruby was rambling, which was out of character for her but she needed to say it.

„Stop,“ Christina interrupted and put a finger on Ruby's lips, „I understand now. I should apologize instead. When I found out, I felt betrayed and I didn't understand your motives and I lashed out – not my brightest moment – but now, I do understand why you did it. Family is important and any normal person,“ she grimaced slightly when she said it, „would choose family first.“

„Christina...“

The blonde shook her head.

„Let's agree that everyone, including myself, has made some right and wrong choices. Some questionable decisions. I paid for mine,“ Christina looked at her hands, they were shaking gently, weakness still in her body.  
Ruby caught her hands and held them. She offered a sympathetic smile which the other woman mirrored. 

„Is your magic gone?“ Ruby asked the uncomfortable question. She knew how important magic was for Christina and if she no longer had it...

„Not entirely.  
I feel it all around me and under my skin but it's...muted. It's like, I can see and feel it but it's out of my reach. An invisible wall is separating me from it.“ She smiled sadly. „I hope it's not permanent but I'll be alright.“

„What about your plans for immortality?“ Ruby needed to know if anything had changed or if things had stayed the same. 

„One thing you don't know about the spell you cast to bring me back is that even though you saw everything that has happened in my life and a decision was made based on what you witnessed, I was facing a similar task.“ Christina's gaze wandered from Ruby's face to the room around them. „I uh...it wasn't easy,“ she confessed. „There are things I regret and things I wish I had done differently. You could say my death put it all into perspective and made me realize some truths.“

She rested her forehead against Ruby's, their gazes locking and breaths mingling.

„Chasing immortality was a mistake,“ she whispered and Ruby gasped, overwhelmed by her emotions. „Losing my life wasn't the regret I was talking about. Losing you was.“ Christina's hands caressed the brunettes face gently. „What I've wanted the most in this world, has been in front of me this entire time and I was too blind, too trapped in my mind to realize it.“

Ruby moved, trying to get as close as possible to the other woman. 

„I wasn't helping the situation,“ she added not wanting Christina to think she was the only one at fault. „If anything I pushed you away and towards the inevitable.“

„I felt you in my mind and memories,“ she kissed Ruby's cheek, „felt your love,“ kissed the corner of her mouth and lingering, „and that very moment I knew I needed to return to you.“ 

„Christina,“ the brunette gasped, the sense of the blonde's soft lips on her skin arousing. She wanted to kiss her and moved her head to try and capture the teasing lips. She was denied and whimpered.

The blonde moved to Ruby ear and breathed into it, the brunette shivering in arousal. 

„From the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I've loved you, Ruby. Through everything, my feelings have only grown stronger.“

Ruby's reply was put on hold as Christina finally captured her lips and kissed her. It was slow, deep and when the blonde's tongue caressed her lower lip, Ruby lost it. She reciprocated equally and they kissed until the need to breathe became a necessity.

„I'm in love with you,“ she finally could respond and recaptured Christina's lips. 

The blonde pulled away after a while to regain her strength. She was still weak. She wanted to take it further, to love Ruby as she deserved but she had to rest. 

They talked for what seemed like hours. They discussed Leti, Tic and the others and their plans for the future and where'd they go from here. 

Christina wanted to give Ruby everything – take her out on dates, pamper her and make love to her every night - be a proper couple. Ruby wanted the same things but she was worried about everyone else and how their relationship would be viewed. The times were not accepting.

„Fuck them,“ Christina said and Ruby hit her arm playfully. „I don't care what others think.“ 

„Christina,“ Ruby said with a tone.

„Alright, except Leti and the rest of the family. I'll try and make nice with them, just for you,“ she pecked Ruby's lips. 

The brunette was still worried.

„We could go on a trip,“ Christina offered out of the blue, „anywhere you want – Paris, London, Milan – just say where but we'd be away from here and plan. We could always move to somewhere more tolerant? Selling this house will be easy and you know money is not an issue...“ she continued.

„Christina...“

„Just tell me what I can do to make you feel safe and relaxed? Anything, just name it-“

Ruby silenced her with another kiss.

„We have much to talk about still and I have some questions but for now, I am happy and safe here with you,“ she reassured Christina. „We can do all you said but one step at a time, one day at a time.“ 

She got up and pulled the blonde with her. „Let's start with a bath and some much-deserved rest.“

She pulled the blonde towards the stairs that led them out of the basement.

„We'll go from there – together.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this silly story and enjoyed and feel free to leave comments and feedback.
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your feedback :)


End file.
